A Certain Comfort
by Twilight Fighter
Summary: It had been a long day for all of them. SO when team Hokage takes refuge in the house of former foes, one member of team Hokage will find comfort in something ever so small. Slight OC x Tokiya


**Author Notes: **Ok after enormous amounts of peer pressure I am going to post some one shots I have been working on. This is filled with OCs and won't make sense but it might develop into a story later. Who knows. Either way, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Comfort<strong>

Everyone arrived at the house. The members of Team Hokage would admit that they had been a bit shocked. With the way the 4 assassin siblings were, they would have thought their house would have been large and elegant. Instead it was just a normal house, a bit larger than average but nothing extravagant. It was actually quite quaint and cozy.

"You may seek refuge here for the night," Trina commented as she slid her shoes off replacing them with slippers, "Tasuyo, boil some tea."

"Hai," the fox-girl said with the bow. She set off for the kitchen.

"Kiyoshi and Sayoko will show you to the guest rooms. Kaoru may stay in Kiyoshi's room and Sayoko shall stay with Tasuyo. Yanagi and Fuko will stay in Sayoko's room. Recca and Domon will share a room and Mikagami can stay in the den."

The rest of the day went by in somewhat of a blur. Yanagi went in and out of states of momentary shock, but her friends were there to comfort. Fuko nagged at Kiyoshi to remove his bandages out of curiosity of what was "under the mask". Sayoko and Kaoru engrossed themselves in games and stories. It almost seemed like they were one large family.

Trina observed them. She made it her sworn duty to protect the team until they thought of a plan. It was her way of repaying her debt to Recca for earlier. He saved her and her siblings from a certain fate by Kurei.

_Kurei_…the thought and sound of the name stung her. Her body would go numb and her heart would hurt. She trusted him as any loyal servant would and he threw them to the dogs. She wasn't heartbroken or anything. No, she was embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Oh how her stupidity had clouded her judgment. She had been swooned by his words and offers one too many times. Luckily, they all got out just in time.

Soon night fell and everyone had found their beds and nestled down. Trina sat down in the living room by the fireplace and looked out the window. She was in deep thought. Then a creak came. She was prepared though. She whirled around with her scythe in hand and jumped up. There in the doorway stood Mikagami. He was un-phased by the actions or if he was he did not show it.

"My apologies," Trina said lowering her scythe and motioning for him to join.

"Always this neurotic," the man sarcastically stated as he joined her.

"After today, I rather not take chances."

"Hn, fair enough."

They sat in silence. IT was expected though. He wasn't much of a talker and when he was it was all sarcasm most of the time. Not that she would complain because in a way they were alike. Surprising to her, he broke the silence.

"So this is where you decided to hide out? Surprised you didn't go farther."

"Yes well, I have a score to settle with Kurei, and running away gets you nowhere," Trina shrugged.

"You and everyone else have a score to settle with him."

"Yes well mine goes far back," she said.

They fell silent again.

"I was dumb to trust him. I was like a child."

"The dumb thing is you sitting her blaming yourself. No one cares. Deal with it because it is over and done with. People do stupid crap."

She looked at him. His sense of "compassion" was utterly overwhelming…not. Trina looked down. She wasn't one to show too much emotion when it came to herself, but her pride was wounded. For once in his life Tokiya pitied someone. He cocked an eyebrow and decided it would be best to avoid a confrontation.

"So, obviously you four are not siblings. If you are that's a crazy genetic code. How did you come across each other?"

Trina looked out the window a long time. The past was always so painful to talk about. Plus, why did he even care to ask such a thing?

"I was 11 at the time. My parents had just died and my inheritance stolen away. I had nowhere to go. So I wandered around. It wasn't long before I started realizing my potential for fighting. That is when I encountered Kiyoshi in the mountains. He was a most intriguing boy who trained his senses. He had no family and neither did I so it seemed like a perfect match. We kept each other's company.

Time kept moving on and we began taking on assassination jobs for cash. Being that we were only 12 then we were quite famous. That's when we met Tasuyo. She gave us a run for our money and Kiyoshi offered that we take her in. She had no memory before that year so she was quite frightened at times. As for Sayoko, well she escaped an orphanage and she reminded me of a cousin of mine who had died years before.

A year later Kurei found us and recruited us for our skills. He was cold but not as cold as he was now. Still I promised to serve him with my life. And now, here we are 4 years later."

"Hm.." is all Tokiya responded with.

Trina was not in the least surprised. She really didn't expect much of a reaction out of him. What could he say? 'Gee sorry your life sucked'? Yeah that was not going to happen.

"Life beats the shit out of you in any way possible. It's how you deal with it that counts. Seems you handled it fair to none.

"If that is your way of saying I did a good just then thank you," Trina chuckled.

She would never admit it out loud but somehow the boy called Tokiya had stolen her heart. She refused to tell him though, he had revenge to act on and Kurei was number one right now. Still if even for a moment, they could both bask in this moment together.

"Maybe someday I can lead a normal life and get married and have a family," Trina said brushing her hair back.

"You are a world renowned assassin who worked for a guy from 500 years ago…you are fucked on the normal part."

"Ha I suppose you are right!"

And she laughed. Tokiya observed her. Her laugh brought him a comfort he hadn't felt in a while. Ever since his sister died to be exact. Maybe he was just growing soft after all these years of being cold and devoid of emotion. And maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
